Playtime
by susanatc
Summary: Castle finds a new toy and convinces Kate to play.


_If you're underage, go away. There is nothing here for you. __If you're looking for plot, go away. There is nothing here for you. _

_If you don't mind that I borrowed characters that don't belong to me and let them have some fun in ways that would never be allowed on network television, then read on. However, keep in mind that this is rated M for a reason. It also has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine._

_I would say thanks to the people responsible for putting this idea in my head, but they might not want their names associated with it, so I won't. They know who they are though._

_Italics=flashback. Got it? Good. On with the story. _

* * *

"Where do you want this one?" Castle asked as he carried a box marked "Bedroom" into the room.

Kate glanced up from where she was unpacking the last of her clothes. Noticing which box he had in his hands, she hurried to his side.

"Put that one in the closet for now," she told him. "I'll unpack it later."

"But we have help now," he reminded her.

Glancing around to where Alexis and Lanie were dutifully folding sweaters and jeans, Kate lowered her voice.

"Castle, this is the stuff from my bedside table."

It took him a minute, but she saw the instant recognition flooded his eyes.

"Right," he agreed. "We'll unpack this one later."

He put the box in the corner of the closet and then headed back out of the room, trying to clear his mind of the sensual images flooding it. He remembered vividly the first time he'd opened the drawer on Kate's bedside table. He'd been searching for a condom. What he'd found instead had led to even more interesting adventures.

"_Castle?" Kate asked impatiently. "What are you doing?"_

_Instead of answering her, Rick grabbed a condom out of the box as well as one of the other items that had caught his attention. Tossing the foil package to her, he waited until she was distracted with opening it before he rolled back to her side._

"_You've been holding out on me," he stated._

_Kate lifted her gaze to his, heat flooding her face when she saw what he had in his hand._

"_Would you believe me if I said I had no idea where that came from?" she asked._

_Castle arched an eyebrow._

"_I suppose you're also going to claim that you have no idea what it's used for," he replied as he turned the bottom of it, bringing the toy to life._

_Kate swallowed as she watched him shift on the bed, rolling to his side as he met her gaze._

"_I might have __some__ idea what it does," she replied, her gaze following his hand as he moved the toy to her leg._

_He glanced at the partially opened condom still in her hands._

"_I don't think we need that after all," he said, bringing his eyes back to hers. "At least not yet anyway."_

_Kate shuddered as he moved the toy further up her leg, the vibrations causing her to squirm. She had honestly forgotten about the small collection of vibrators taking up residence in her bedside table. Since she and Castle had started dating several months earlier, there had been no need for them. Not that she'd used them that often before then either. She had only purchased them because one of her friends had invited her to a sex toy party a few years back. They had sat unused in the package for quite some time before her curiosity had gotten the better of her one night after too many martinis. In fact, it wasn't until Castle had become a part of her life that they'd begun to make a regular appearance in her fantasy life._

_It shouldn't have surprised her that the one Castle had pulled from the drawer was actually her favorite. It was hot pink, which is what had initially caught her attention. However, the fact that it was eight inches long and almost two inches in diameter was what had quickly made it her first choice when she reached for a toy to help provide release. _

_Castle watched her face as he moved the toy to the inside of her thigh, her eyes sliding shut and her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as he teased her. He lowered his mouth to her ear, his voice husky when he spoke._

"_What do you think about while you're using this, Kate?_

_Her eyes shot open at the question, her gaze locking with his._

"_You," she admitted softly._

"_Show me."_

_She hesitated, the uncertainty obvious on her face._

"_Please?"_

_Her nod was nearly imperceptible._

_Castle lifted the toy, expecting her to take it from his hand. Instead, she covered his hand with her smaller one and guided him back between her legs._

_Castle's eyes followed their hands, watching as they rubbed the toy along her slick folds. She gasped when it brushed against her clit, and he lifted his eyes to her face._

_She was watching him._

_Watching him watch her._

_It was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life._

_The movement of their hands drew his attention again and he swallowed hard as she dipped the tip of the toy into her opening, a soft gasp falling from her lips with the contact._

_His eyes shot back to hers again and she smiled at him, recognizing his struggle._

"_It's okay," she assured him. "Just watch."_

_With her permission, his eyes returned to their hands, watching with rapt attention as they slid the toy further into her body. Their hands stilled again and he felt her shift slightly, her legs falling further open as she tilted her hips._

_Only then did she apply pressure to his hand again and he watched as the toy filled her._

_Her fingers tightened on his and she let out a soft moan as they slowly eased the toy back out of her body until only the tip remained. As they started the next glide into her, she spoke, her voice husky with desire._

"_I used to imagine it was you."_

_His eyes darted to hers for only a brief moment before he looked back down at their hands._

"_As much as I didn't want to admit it, I wanted you," she continued. "I wanted you in my bed…long before I wanted you in my heart."_

_As she talked, their hands were slowly picking up speed, the toy gliding easily into her body._

"_I would spend the day bickering with you and then come home and fantasize about fucking you senseless."_

_His eyes shot to hers again as desire coursed through his body. In the entire time he'd known her, he'd never heard the f word fall from her lips. To hear it now, whispered so seductively while she pleasured herself for him, nearly made him lose it._

"_Kate…" It was more a growl than anything else._

_She smiled at him again._

"_Do you like this?" she asked. "Do you like watching me, knowing that I'm thinking about you?"_

_He could only nod, words escaping him._

_She closed her eyes then, her head dropping back to the pillow as she gave herself over to the sensations. It had never been like this before. But then, she could hear his ragged breathing and smell the faint traces of his aftershave this time._

_The heat from his body where it pressed against her side and the bunching of the muscles in his arm where it moved beneath hers sent her senses spiraling. _

_Her hips lifted of their own volition, meeting each downward stroke of the toy as their pace quickened._

_Castle watched her, experience telling him that she was close. Wanting desperately to push her over, he lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking hard on her nipple as he moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing against it with every stroke into her body._

_Her eyes shot open at the sensations; her free hand moving to the back of his head to hold him against her as the first waves crashed over her, causing her to scream his name in pleasure._

"_Rick!"_

"Castle!"

The sound of Esposito's voice brought Castle back to the present with a jump.

"You okay man?"

Castle shook his head in an effort to clear it.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Esposito arched an eyebrow, not quite ready to believe him.

Castle met his eyes and grinned.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Esposito finally agreed. "Where do you want the recliner?"

Forcing his mind back to the task at hand, Castle jumped back into his role of supervisor. After all, there was only one box he was interested in helping to unpack and that would have to wait until later.

* * *

_So, if you're not too embarrassed to do so, please hit the review button and let me know what you think._

_For those waiting on the final installment of "A New Year", I promise that I have not abandoned it. I have run into a bit of a brick wall with it and am in the process of chiseling my way through. Keep in mind that reviews always seem to help with that though. (Subtle hint there.)_


End file.
